<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can talk to me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507905">You can talk to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Insert, death mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can talk to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, r u ok?"<br/>
...<br/>
"What happened?"<br/>
Uhm...<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>...<br/>I'm not ok.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I'm scared.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I'm sad.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I'm angry.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I want to laugh again.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I want to cry.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I want to shout.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I want to destroy everything I have.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I'd like to sleep forever.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>To close my eyes and never open them again.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I'm feeling like a trash.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Because I know there are people in worse situations than mine.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I should be happy for what I have.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Instead I'm not.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>And I call myself an ungrateful child for this.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I have some problems I procrastinated until these days.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>And now they all wait for me.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>And I'm afraid.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Afraid of failure.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Afraid to disappoint the people around me.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Afraid of not being able to do it.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I suspect nobody really want to hear my problems.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>All they want to hear is "I'm ok, thank you."<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Which is not true.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Why do I have to lie?<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Why are people still continuing to ask if they really don't want to know?!<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Nobody hear me.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Nobody care about me.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I want to disappear.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I'd like not to exist anymore.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>To become a faceless person in everyone's memory.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Help me.<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>Please...<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>I'm struck here!<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING ME?!</p>
<p>"Why are you crying?"<br/>Uh? Oh... Nothing, it's the wind.<br/>"Are you ok?"<br/>Uhm... Well--<br/>"You can talk to me."<br/>... Thank you, I'm fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>